Malificum
Malificum The prisons of the Ancients, they were created by the Autarch himself in the time before and used as a combination meditation chamber and holding cell into which a single individual could be placed indefinitely. Taking the form of a simple metal sphere of suprisingly light and smooth design, its hidden locking mechanisms and highly specialised materials mean that it is nigh impervious to destruction save the most tremendous forces and just as impenetrable. Used only for the most heinous of criminals or wayward of Ancients, the spheres were designed to ensure rehabilitation could be acheived through uninterrupted introspective meditation with the guidance of an outside observer chosen specifically to interact with and guide the individual. (Note; as the Malificum itself is a psychoconductive cell within which the mind of an individual exists, it does have the power to psychoactively reach out to those around it, if the mind itself is sufficiently focussed, as has been made evident in the imprisonment of particularly vulgar psionic criminals that sided with the Fallen. Their minds while not directly capable interacting with individuals, still potent enough to influcence the wills of less gifted or defended individuals to a point of in the lesser cases, obsession and attraction to the Malificum, and in greater cases, overriding the will of such an individual with a mimetic copy of the imprisoned) Principle Utilizing the 'Grey Matter' used in almost all Ancient technology, the Malificum itself is actually a self sustaining shell within which is enclosed an extremely complex liquid computational system not unlike that which is found to form Ancilla's and other ancient intelligent control networks. Unlike its sisters systems however this liquid is designed to encapsulate and contain a single Ancient intelligence, effectively placing it within its own pocket reality which is formed from the psyche of the Ancient in question. This process is acheived by deconstructing the Ancient criminal in question, storing the information within the disassembled matter which is then 'sealed' via a process of condensing and concentration (this process often resulting in the production of a gem like form) this matter/information is then placed within the Malificum itself which directly networks into the newly contained matter and begins its process of data assimilation and communication. Operation 'Manual' operation of the Malificum is impossible, as the unit itself has no direct means through which it may be influenced or manipulated, however, in the hands of an Ancient, the small 'ports' located on the surface of the unit allow for subtle interactions through the implementation of psychoconductive inputs. These inputs allow for observation of the subject and their reality, interaction with said subject and reality, or in the case of rehabilitation or requirement, opening of the Malificum itself via disengaging its many interlocked mechanisms and releasing the subject itself. (Note; this process does not require reconstitution of the subject as the 'Concentration' is made of Grey Matter and therefore will self replicate until necessary mass is acheived, converting once more into the original form and system of the subject) Uses Classes History